Retour en Enfance
by Fan-des-series
Summary: Et si on faisait un bon dans le temps où nos héros serait entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte ? Cela promet plein de surprise, amour, amitié, problème ? Comment vont-ils gérer ça ? Je vous laisse le découvrir...
1. Connaissance et retrouvailles

**Titre : **Retour en Enfance**  
Auteur : **Fan-des-séries**  
Résumé : **Et si on faisait un bon dans le temps où nos héros serait entre l'adolescence et l'âge adulte ? Cela promet plein de surprise, amour, amitié, problème ? Comment vont-ils gérer ça ? Je vous laisse le découvrir...  
**Disclamer : **Les personnages de NY 911 ne m'appartiennent pas (dommage, ils auraient eu une autre fin), seul quelques personnages et l'histoire m'appartiennent. Je n'écris pas pour l'argent.**  
Note de l'Auteur :** Voici une autre fic sur NY 911, j'espère qu'elle vous plaira.

**Bonne Lecture :)**

* * *

Faith Mitchell descendit de sa voiture qui était garée sur le parking de l'université de New York. Elle était blonde aux yeux verts virant au gris, elle se dirigea vers l'entré d'un immense bâtiment imposant en pierre. Elle marcha sur un chemin de gravier avec de la pelouse verte et entretenue autour. Il y avait des bancs et des tables pour pouvoir déjeuner et un terrain de baseball, de tennis et de football. Sur le mur principal, était inscrit le nom de l'université « _New York University » (NYU) _ainsi que la devise « _Perstare et Praestare » _(persévérer et exceller). Il y avait quelques personnes dehors mais pas des masses, il devait sûrement y avoir cours. Elle se dirigea vers l'accueil, une petite femme y était, elle était brune avec de petits yeux verts et il y avait une étiquette sur son T-shirt où y était inscrit_ Roxane_.

Roxane : Bienvenue. Tu dois être la nouvelle étudiante ?

Faith : Oui

Roxane : Moi je suis la doyenne, je m'appelle Roxane

Faith : Je pourrais connaître le numéro de ma chambre ?

Roxane : Oui alors Faith Mitchell…tu es dans la chambre 147

Faith : Merci

Elle se dirigea dans les couloirs, il y en avait tellement, elle monta un escalier en marbre et continua de traverser les couloirs. A un moment, une personne la bouscula. C'était un garçon aux cheveux court et brun avec des yeux marron foncé.

Gars : Excuse…t'es qui ? Je ne t'ai jamais vu ici. T'es nouvelle ?

Faith : Je viens d'arriver ici, et là je me suis perdue, je cherche ma chambre c'est la…147

Gars : Euh…viens je vais t'emmener c'est dans le même couloir que la mienne

Faith : Ok

Elle le suivit dans les couloirs et bientôt ils arrivèrent à la dite chambre. Elle le remercia et il repartit. Elle entra et vit qu'une partie de la chambre était déjà occupée par quelqu'un. Elle reconnut un objet qui était sur la table de nuit et sourit. Elle posa son sac sur le lit et commença à ranger ses affaires dans les placards. Au bout d'un quart d'heure, deux coups se font entendre de l'autre côté de la porte. Elle se dirigea vers celle-ci et l'ouvrit, Roxane se tenait devant sa porte avec quelques livres.

Roxane : Je venais te donner tes livres, ton emploi du temps et ta carte de cantine

Faith (les prenants) : Merci

Roxane : Et aussi te dire que tu commences les cours dans…(regardant sa montre) 8 minutes. Viens, je vais t'y accompagner et te présenter à ta classe

Faith : Oui merci

Roxane et Faith quittèrent la chambre de cette dernière et s'engagèrent dans les couloirs de l'immense université. Après quelques minutes de marches, ils arrivèrent devant une porte où elles s'arrêtèrent et Roxane toqua puis discuta avec le professeur d'histoire, Mr Sullivan. Roxane lui fit un signe pour lui dire qu'elle avance, elle s'exécuta et le prof lui fit signe d'entré. Ils s'arrêtèrent devant le tableau de l'amphi et Sullivan prit la parole.

Sullivan : Alors, nous avons une nouvelle dans la classe, elle s'appelle Faith Mitchell, alors vous allez bien l'accueillir s'il vous plaît. Bien, alors tu vas allez t'asseoir entre Grace et Sasha

Elle partit à la place indiquée, déposa ses affaires et s'assit sur la chaise en bois. La jeune femme à côté d'elle, une métisse qui semblait assez gentille, lui fit un sourire et s'adressa à elle.

Sasha : Salut, moi je m'appelle Sasha

Faith : Salut

Pendant les prochaines minutes de cours, presque tout le monde faisait autre chose que d'écouter et de participer. Quand la sonnerie retentit, en moins d'une minute tout le monde était sortit. Faith regarda les groupes se former et la reconnut soudain. Elle était entrain de discuter avec deux garçons dont celui qu'elle avait rencontré plus tôt et Grace. Elle avait de long cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette.

Faith : Kim

Cette dernière se retourna et se stoppa. Puis accourut dans les bras de Faith.

Grace : Eh Boz' ? Pourquoi Kim elle est dans les bras de la nouvelle ?

Bosco : Qu'est-ce-tu veux que j'en sache quelque chose ? Tu sais toi Jimmy ? C'est ta meuf non ?

Jimmy : Non, on sort pas ensemble

Bosco (lui tapant sur l'épaule) : Ouai mais t'as envie

Jimmy ne répondit pas et Bosco et Sasha sourirent. Pendant ce temps Kim était encore dans les bras de Faith.

Faith : Kim

Kim : Tu m'as tellement manqué

Faith : Toi aussi

Bosco s'approcha des deux filles.

Bosco : Alors Kim, tu nous présente pas

Kim : Faith, voici Bosco mais on l'appelle Boz', ça c'est Grace Foster et lui c'est Jimmy Doherty

Elle avait dit ce dernier nom avec une pointe de gaieté dans sa voix et Faith l'avait remarqué.

Faith : Enchantée, donc moi c'est Faith Mitchell

Kim : On est amie depuis qu'on est en maternelle

Jimmy : Vous vous êtes connue comment ?

Faith : Enfaite un jour on s'amusait ensemble et puis quand je suis rentrée chez moi, mes parent et moi avons déménagé dans le Montana parce qu'on avait des problèmes d'argent ou chez pas quoi et on ne c'est plus jamais revu jusqu'à aujourd'hui. Et tu sais que je suis dans ta chambre ?

Kim (souriant) : Cool

Bosco : Bon on va manger j'ai la dalle !

Jimmy : C'est pas possible, tu penses qu'à bouffer toi

Bosco : Et alors ?

Ils allèrent passer leur carte, prirent un plateau et de la nourriture et allèrent à une table où y était déjà un garçon métisse, deux garçons brun, Sasha et une autre qui était blonde.

Kim : Salut, je vous présente Faith Mitchell. Faith voici Ty Davis, Brendan Finney, Carlos Nieto, Holly Levine et Sasha Monroe

Tous : Salut

Faith : Salut, dis Monroe ? J'en ai connue une dans le Montana, euh...Lindsay, oui c'est ça Lindsay. Tu la connais ?

Sasha (souriant) : Oui, c'est ma cousine du côté maternelle

Faith : D'accord

Ils mangèrent tous dans la bonne humeur et Faith en apprit un peu plus sur tout le monde. Sasha et Ty sortait ensemble. Le père de ce dernier était dans la police et est mort quand il avait 2 ans. Brendan était le fils du proviseur adjoint qui était autoritaire, le contraire de son fils. Jimmy avait un frère nommé Bobby et avec qui Kim était sortit 1 an. Grace avait une mère un peu comme la sienne, qui ne se préoccupait pas trop de sa fille. Carlos était un gars super lourd avec les filles, mais il avait un cœur un or. Holly était un peu dans son monde, mais elle était gentille. Bosco avait un frère plus âgé qui est mort i ans, mais il n'en avait pas plus dis. Après la fin de la journée, chacun rentra dans sa chambre en se disant qu'ils se revoyaient demain car c'était le week-end. Faith en profita pour parler à Kim.

...

* * *

**J'espère que le début de cette nouvelle fic vous a plus, laissez moi une review pour me dire...Merci d'avance :)**


	2. Discussion entre filles

**Hi my friends, voilà le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant**

**StangeReflexion : Merci ma tite Plume 3 En ce qui concerne Faith, de toute façon elle est très sociable alors...Pour les profs j'ai choisi ce qui correspondait à peu près mais je suis pas sûre Lindsay Monroe fait référence à CSI NY. Pour le gars c'est pas Fred avec des cheveux, ni Bosco mais il n'est pas dans ce chapitre je pense qu'il y sera dans deux chapitres. J'espère que ce chapitre va te plaire**

**Guest****: Merci beaucoup et voilà la suite**

**delhouss**** : Merci pour tes encouragementsvoilà aussi la suite :)**

**Bonne Lecture à vous :)**

* * *

_Après la fin de la journée, chacun rentra dans sa chambre en se disant qu'ils se revoyaient demain car c'était le week-end. Faith en profita pour parler un peu à Kim._

Faith : Kim je peux te parler de Jimmy ?

Kim (rougissant) : De Jimmy ? Mais pourquoi ?

Faith : Il me plaît et j'aimerais que tu me donnes des conseils...

Kim (déçue) : Ah...euh ok

Faith commença à rigoler et Kim ne comprit pas pourquoi.

Kim : Faith tu peux m'expliquer ?

Faith (rigolant) : Tu aurais du voir ta tête

Kim : Quoi ?

Faith : Mais je rigole Kim, Jimmy il ne me plaît pas, mais par contre...pour toi par contre c'est différent

Kim : Quoi mais tu délires !

Faith : Tu me l'as fait pas à moi, ça se voit comme le nez en plein milieu de la figure d'ailleurs je ne suis pas la seule à le penser

Kim : Ah oui ? Pff je croyais être discrète

Faith : Et ba non

Kim : Bon parlons d'autre chose. Je veux tout savoir. Qu'est-ce-qu' il s'est passé ces dernières années ? Pourquoi t'es revenue ? Non pas que ça me dérange

Faith : Ok alors en premier, j'ai appris l'année dernière que j'avais une demi-sœur du côté de mon père. Elle s'appelle Katherine et elle a 25 ans, elle a les cheveux châtains et des yeux noisette. Et je sais aussi qu'elle a une fille et qu'elle habite à New York ? C'est tout ce que je sais et je ne veux pas en savoir plus.

Kim : Tu l'as déjà rencontré ?

Faith : Non et ça me dis pas trop

Kim : Ok, donc elle a 25 ans. Si toi t'en a 19 elle en a 6 de plus que toi...tes parents ils se sont connu combien de temps avant que tu viennes au monde ?

Faith (réfléchie) : Euh...4 ans je crois

Kim : Ok donc ton père n'a pas trompée ta mère

Faith : Ouf...Aussi, ma mère et mon père sont toujours autant accroc à l'alcool

Kim : Je suis vraiment désolé

Faith : Faut pas et puis c'est un peu grâce à eux que je suis ici, je ne voulais plus les voir et je voulais revenir dans ma ville natale. Bon et toi ? Des nouvelles croustillantes ?

Kim : Ba ma tante a gagné au loto i ans et elle est partie s'installer sur une île quelle a achetée et je ne l'ai jamais revu

Faith : Tante Sally ? Celle qui nous donnait pleins de bonbons ?

Kim : Ouai mais elle a bien changé depuis que mon oncle est mort d'une crise cardiaque. Lucky est mort aussi l'année dernière

Faith : Oh non je l'adorais ce chien

Faith : Désolé...bon on parle d'autres choses ? J'ai pas envie d'avoir le moral à zéro

Kim : Moi non plus figure toi

Faith : Alors, donc tu connais tout ce petit monde depuis longtemps ?

Kim : Ouai depuis l'année dernière, sauf Bosco et Grace que j'ai connu il y trois ans. Ils sont sortis ensemble 1 an puis ils ont décidé ensemble de se séparer. Maintenant ils ont de très bon terme et puis Bosco sort avec l'autre là...Nicole Norwood. Et Grace elle est en keaf sur Brendan

Faith : Ouai j'avais remarqué, et Holly elle est pas un peu...euh...

Kim : Dans son monde ? Oui mais au bout d'un moment tu t'y habitues et puis elle est super sympa et elle a le don de remettre la bonne humeur. C'est bien

Faith : Ouai j'imagine. On fait quoi demain ?

Kim : Normalement on va pique-niquer entre filles puis les garçons nous rejoignent, Bosco va sûrement ramener Nicole et on va au cinéma sauf Ty qui a un truc perso à faire mais je ne sais pas quoi

Faith : On va voir quoi au ciné' ?

Kim : Je ne sais pas mais les mecs veulent aller voir un film d'horreur, (souriant) je crois que j'ai ma petite idée du pourquoi

Faith (rire) : Ils veulent que les filles ai peur pour pouvoir les consoler, je ne suis pas sûre que ça va marcher leur plan

Kim : Moi non plus

Faith : Et ensuite ? On fait quoi ?

Kim : Après le cinéma on rentre et demain midi on va manger chez ma mère et après on va faire du shopping avec Grace

Faith : Ca fait trop longtemps que je ne l'ai pas vu ta mère. Je suis pressée de la revoir

Kim : Elle aussi je pense qu'elle va être contente

Faith : Bon on va se coucher je suis crevée

Kim : Ok d'abord je vais voir Sasha et Grace, tu peux te coucher si tu veux

Faith : Ouai

Kim partit en direction de la chambre des filles qui étaient deux portes plus loin à droite. Faith n'entendit pas Kim rentrer, elle s'assoupit dès qu'elle toucha son oreiller. En plein de milieu de la nuit, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Faith sursauta et regarda dans la chambre. Rien mais Kim n'était pas là. Elle mit des chaussettes et un gilet et sortit dans le couloir. Elle vit de la lumière au fond du couloir, elle s'y dirigea et vit une ombre. Elle regarda parterre et y vit une personne baignant dans son sang. Elle s'en approcha et constata que cette personne était Kim. Elle s'agenouilla et demanda de l'aide. Une personne arrive en courant. Faith lui demande d'appeler les secours mais la personne ne le fit pas. Faith se retourna et vit un homme la regarder en souriant, il sortit un couteau et la poignarda dans le ventre.

TBC

...

* * *

**J'espère que la suite de ma fic vous a plus, laissez moi une review pour me dire...Merci d'avance :)**


	3. Cauchemar

**Hi my friends, voilà le nouveau chapitre, je sais que ça fait plus d'un mois que je n'ai pas posté mais le manque d'inspiration y est pour beaucoup. Encore désolé**

**StangeReflexion : Merci ma tite Plume, je ne peux pas tout te dire mais elle va mettre son grain de sel Nicole...Pour Davis, on va l'apprendre plus tard ne t'inquiète pas :)**

**delhouss**** : Merci et oui je sais que c'est court, mais l'inspiration est en vacance. La voilà la suite**

**Guest**** :Ce qu'il va arriver à Kim et Faith est dans ce chapitre :)**

**guest**** : Voilà la suite**

**Bonne Lecture à vous :)**

* * *

_Faith se retourna et vit un homme la regarder en souriant, il sortit un couteau et la poignarda dans le ventre._

Elle hurla de douleur, mit sa main sur son abdomen ; sa main était en sang. Elle s'écroula à terre en hurlant et se réveilla en sursaut. Elle regarda à sa gauche et aperçu Kim qui dormait à point fermer. Faith regarda ensuite son réveil, il affichait 3h18. Elle passa une main sur son visage, se rallongea et essaya de se rendormir. Elle y parvenu vers 3h40. Elle ne refit pas de cauchemar le reste de la nuit et se réveilla aux alentours de 10h30. Kim était assise sur son lit et jouait avec son téléphone. Elle sourit et la salua.

Kim : Bien dormi la marmotte ?

Faith : Ouai à peu près, et toi ?

Kim : Comme un bébé

Faith : Bon alors, c'est quoi le programme de ce week-end ?

Kim : Alors aujourd'hui on va aller se balader dans Central Park avec Jimmy, Bosco, Ty et Brendan

Faith (souriant) : Ouah, autant de mec que pour nous deux ?

Kim (souriant) : Et ouai

Faith : Cool, bon et ensuite ?

Kim : Ensuite avec Sasha et Grace on va faire du shopping et demain on va manger chez ma mère

Faith : Très bon programme, je suis pressée de revoir ta mère. Elle est toujours avec Josh ?

Kim : Ouai ils se sont mariés i ans

Faith : C'est bien ça, il est gentil au moins ?

Kim : Ouai ça peut aller

Faith : D'accord, on va se préparer ?

Kim : Ok je prends la salle de bain en preum's !

Faith : Là je te retrouve

Kim partit dans la salle de bain pour prendre sa douche. Faith fini de déballer ses valises et en profita pour choisir sa tenue de la journée. Elle attendit en jouant à Angry Birds sur son téléphone. Kim sortit vingt minutes plus tard enroulée dans une serviette.

Faith : T'as mis vingt minutes pour te laver ?

Kim : C'est pas de ma faute si l'eau est exactement à la bonne température

Faith : T'as de la chance que ce ne soit pas toi qui paye l'eau

Kim : Assez discuté, va prendre ta douche

Faith (souriant) : Et en plus tu me donnes des ordres ?

Kim : Ouai

Faith : Bon ça va je te laisse

Elle entra dans la salle de bain, se déshabilla et entra dans la cabine de douche. Elle tourna la pomme de douche pour avoir de l'eau chaude et se glissa en dessous. Environ vingt minutes plus tard, elle sortit de la salle de bain.

Kim : Alors c'est qui qui prend du temps maintenant ?

Faith : Oui mais moi je suis prête

Kim (relevant la tête) : Ah ouai…bon on y va, ils doivent nous attendre

Elles quittèrent la chambre et dans les couloirs elles rencontrèrent Jimmy. Elles décidèrent donc d'y aller avec lui. Ils arrivèrent au terrain de baseball et attendirent les autres.

Faith : Alors toi c'est Jimmy c'est ça ?

Jimmy : Ouai

Faith :Ok...et t'as une copine sinon Jimmy ?

Jimmy : Euh non...mais...non rien

Faith : Non mais...Ba termine ta phrase maintenant

Jimmy : Non mais...j'ai des vues sur quelqu'un

Faith : Et c'est qui ?

Jimmy : Je n'en dis pas plus et en plus Ty et Boz' arrivent. Ah il est venu avec Nicole

Kim : Je ne peux même pas la saquer cette fille

Faith : Pourquoi ? Elle à l'air sympa

Ils quittèrent tout les cinq le stade et allèrent se balader dans Central Park comme convenu. Bosco marchait derrière, Faith alla le rejoindre pour lui parler.

Faith : Euh Bosco ?

Bosco : Ouai ?

Faith : Je peux te poser une question ?

Bosco : Vas-y

Faith : Est-ce-que tu sais qui Jimmy il aime ?

Bosco : Pourquoi t'as des vues sur lui ?

Faith : Moi non...si je te dis un truc tu le gardes pour toi ?

Bosco : T'as confiance en moi ? Pourtant tu ne me connais pas

Faith : Ouai mais je sens que je peux te faire confiance

Bosco : Ok. Ba vas-y alors

Faith : En fait c'est Kim qui keaf Jimmy

Bosco : C'est cool ça parce que Jimmy aussi

Faith : Sérieux ? Trop bien. Mais ils sont tellement aveugle qui ne voudront pas se l'avouer

Bosco : Tu m'étonnes

Faith : Il faut qu'on élabore un plan d'attaque

Bosco : Tu ne regarderais pas un peu trop la télé toi ?

Faith : Mais non

Ils continuèrent de marcher en rigolant. Nicole les voyait et elle n'aimait pas du tout qu'on s'approche de son copain. Elle ne la sentait cette fille, tout droit débarqué du Montana. Elle était sûre qu'elle allait essayer de lui piquer, mais attention, elle pouvait sortir les griffes. Ils arrivèrent à côté d'un grand arbre. Ils s'assirent au pied de celui-ci et restèrent à l'ombre en continuant de discuter de tout et n'importe quoi.

Ty : J'ai faim moi

Bosco : Ouai moi aussi

Kim : Ca m'étonne pas tu fais que manger

Bosco : C'est pas vrai !

Ty : Vous voudriez pas aller chercher à manger pour qu'on puisse discuter entre mec ?

Kim : Ouai c'est ça. Bon puisqu'on est gentille on va y aller quand même

Les trois filles allèrent chercher à manger pendant que les garçons discutaient. Pendant que Kim commandait Faith l'informa qu'elle allait aux toilettes. Dix secondes plus tard, Nicole décida qu'elle allait y aller aussi pour pouvoir informer Faith que Bosco était à elle et seulement à elle !

TBC ...

* * *

**J'espère que la suite de ma fic vous a plus, laissez moi une review pour me dire...Merci d'avance :)**


End file.
